kagihime_monogatari_eikyu_alice_musou_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Marcus the Pyromaniac
Marcus the Pyromaniac (放火癖にマーカス) is a character in Kagihime Monogatari Eikyū Alice Musou. He is one of Jabberwocky's riot generals who being summoned and he serves as minor antagonist in the game. He also appeared as end boss character during the second half of Chapter 5. Role in Game Aruto Arc Marcus the Pyromaniac is only appears in Chapter 5 (Akane's Inferno) working as the pyromaniac who wants to burn Aruto's home town with his flamethrower along with his riots with torches and he gives a favor to Akane who loves the flames. During the second half of stage 5 after defeating Akane (since Kisa arrives to extinguish the flames) Marcus appears along with his riots at the bosses' starting point and they starting searching the player. Once the player is spotted by Marcus, it proceeds a boss fight and starts a battle with more flames anywhere on the field. At the end, Marcus the Pyromaniac is eventually defeated and killed by the player, proclaiming the glory of their lord before he dies and dissipates into thin air. Character Information Appearance Personality Quotes *"I'm Marcus, the Pyromaniac! Fight me, and soon your bodies will burn like a roasted chicken!" *"I shall be your opponent!" *"Are you alone? Well time to burn!" *"Good one! But it only started!" (as his HP is 50%) *"Lord Jabberwocky! Give me more flames!" (as his HP is 25%) *"Urrgh... My life as pyromaniac... extinguished...!" (as boss defeated) Gameplay Movesets This character is not playable and he cannot perform counters, aerial charge chains or burst attacks. Ground Moveset : A slow drifting flames, inflict continuous damage if get near of the flame and causes burn. , : A uplift swing followed by a streams of flames at the juggled player, launches player and causes burn. , , : Attacks with a streams of wide flames with stun attack, inflict continuous damage if get near of the flame, stuns and causes burn. , , , : Blow enemies away with wide flames, inflict continuous damage if get near of the flame and causes burn. , , , : A regular 4 swing combo, launches the player away at last hit. Aerial/air combo Moveset , , , , : A downward swing followed by a 2 or 3 air combo swings. , , , , : A aerial spinning attack with a streams of flames, inflict damage, spiral launches the player away and causes burn (Chaos Difficulty only). Skill Attacks Spiral Flame: Marcus uses Akane's Skill Attack except the streams of flames has 3 instead of 6 and can deal multiple hits, damage to the area it hits and causes burn. Storm Rush attack: Does a streams of flames continuously. Spiral launches the players away at last hit and also can cause burn via spiral hard knockdown for 10 seconds (Hard and Chaos Difficulties only). Fireball: Marcus uses Rofel's charged fireball. It creates a large explosion on impact which launches the player up the air and damage. It also can cause burn (Chaos Difficulties). Super Attack : Marcus unleashes a 3-way streams of powerful flames continuously in a very wide area in front. Inflict multiple hits, damage to the area it hits and collapse the player to the ground when hit. It also can cause burn. However, instead of Musou Attack, it also has no invincibility, hence being easy to interrupt from Burst Attacks or sometimes from other Musou Attacks. Strategy Much like the enemy officer, fighting against Marcus fairly easy even your character is LV50 or higher. However, he is tougher than the earlier Chapter Bosses due to his higher HP if on Hard or Chaos Difficulties. Despite uses his regular attack, Marcus uses a variety of fire-based special attacks which can cause burn and damage the player overtime. His fire attacks get deadlier in Hard and Chaos Difficulties; it can inflict massive damage to the player or a one hit kill to the below HP characters and he uses Storm Rush attack can causes fatal if multiple hits. To make this fight against Marcus easier, his fire special attacks' damage inflicted to the player can be decreased by building up Fire Resistance as well as usage of burn removal consumable items such as Fresh Lemonade Juice or Full Heal Tropical Juice. As fighting Marcus, there are multiple choices: *Using the same tactics like against Wisen in Chapter 4 with Air Combos. *Playing as other characters in Free Mode, use the air combo juggling method on Marcus. Keep these tactics up until he defeated. Trivia *Marcus is the only character in Kagihime Monogatari: Eikyuu Alice Musou and while he is not appear in Kagihime Monogatari: Eikyuu Alice Rondo. *Like most of Jabberwocky's heroes, they lack the ability of aerial regains or counterattacks. *All enemy officers and bosses are the weakest point is Air Combo attacks and Aerial Charge Attacks which inflicts heavy damage than the player's grounded attacks even on higher difficulties. Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Bosses